


Life After Champion

by heisthelegend



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Champion - Freeform, Continuation, life after, teen fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisthelegend/pseuds/heisthelegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fan-made continuation of the Legend trilogy by Marie Lu takes place just hours after the ending of Champion! It follows June's Point of view throughout her life as she tries to get closer to Day after his memory loss from years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After being separated for so many years, being right there, in that exact moment, made the first step I was about to take, all the more real to me. We stayed there for a while exchanging small smiles and short comments about the past few years and how we were, but nothing personal at all. My eyes had darted over to Eden, Day’s younger brother, who made it seem as if he was eager to get on his way with his brother. I let them walk a few steps before I stumbled over to Day to ask him one more thing, if he would come out with Tess and me for my birthday tonight. As the words escaped my lips, I felt the smallest smile appear on my face as he accepted my last minute invitation. I saw Day’s smile beaming with happiness as Eden pulled his arm and lightly urged him to keep moving. 

 

I had felt so confident about inviting Day tonight, but now? Not so much. What if he doesn’t like me as much as I remember? What if he gets bored? I settle on first deciding about what to wear and getting ready, and then worrying about what Day will think. 

I had never been the girly type and now I wish I had been. Maybe I would’ve had a better Idea of what to wear tonight. Tess had only told me one thing about tonight: dress nice. I stare up into the abyss of clothing that is my closet. On one side clothing from many years ago hang with memories and age. But on the other side, clothing from more recent purchases sag on the hangers and wait for my approval to wear tonight. What on Earth should I choose?

I spend a good time trying on shorter dresses, longer dresses, and many more combinations when I decide on a floor length red dress with little flair or embellishment.   
“Perfect” I whisper out loud as I run my hand down my side, flattening the small wrinkles in the fabric. As I stare into the floor-length mirror, a memory from long ago surfaces in my mind reminding me of the last time I had worn a dress just like this. Day and I had been at a banquet to discuss the virus that had been spreading through the Colonies, and that his brother might have been able to provide a cure for it.

I breeze through applying makeup because I don’t want to take away any attention from my dress and I pin my hair up easily as well in a neat bun.

Three firm knocks soon land themselves on my door which means it’s time to go. Tess and I are led out of the building and taken to the restaurant. “Are you excited? I can’t belive Day is going to be there tonight!” 

I take a deep breath. I’m more nervous than anything but I choose to try and not let that show. “Yeah, and I can’t wait to see where you’re taking me to,” When the words leave my lips, I see that Tess isn’t fully convinced. She can see right through me.

“June,” she says giving me a reassuring look. “you’re going to be just fine tonight, I’m positive. Just be yourself. That’s who Day loved once before, and it’s who he’ll love now.”

“But what if that isn’t true, Tess? I was so different back then. We’ve both changed. We’re different now and I-”

“Stop. You will be more than fine.” she interrupts. 

I take a deep breath to calm myself. I just need to stop worrying about it. He said it himself earlier tonight that he wants to get to know me again. I shouldn’t fret about it. It’s my birthday after all, I want to have some fun tonight.


	2. Chapter Two

We arrive at an ornate ballroom with decorations everywhere. People are littered all over the room mingling with each other holding glasses of drinks and food. I turn to Tess and thank her for what she has done.

“Surprise!” Everyone says aloud as they noticed I had entered the room. I look among all of the somewhat familiar faces,smiling, then I see him. Day turns towards me, his lips pulled up into a huge smile as he waves me towards him. 

I smile back at him and squeeze Tess’ hand as I thank her again. She walks away into the crowd and I leave my spot by the front doors and head over to Day.  
I weave in and out of the croud muttering thank yous for my birthday wishes until I reach Day and Eden. There’s another girl there too. Someone I’ve never seen before.

“Happy birthday, June.” Eden says as he embraces me in a brotherly hug. I smile and thank him.

“Yes, happy birthday.” Day says with the same silly smile, hugging me as well. It’s nice to feel him in my arms again. To hold him close to me. “June I’d like to introduce you to someone.” He says gesturing towards the girl at his side.

Her hair is a silky brunette color, and shes tall too. The dress she is wearing is a sapphire blue and makes her eyes pop. She reaches a hand out to me and I reach mine out as well, shaking firm. “I’m Alana, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Alana.” I say, smiling.

Day reaches his arm around her shoulder and kisses her forehead. I freeze. Is that? No. It can’t be. I feel my nostrils flare as I try to push the anger and jealousy down. I close my eyes briefly, taking a small and hopefully unnoticeable breath. I open my eyes and pull out a smile, trying to act as if this situation didnt bother me; like I was happy for Day. 

My entire body felt stiff, although I tried relaxing, I couldn't quite manage to. I had to say something soon. I've been silent for too long, they'll start thinking something's wrong.  
"Are you two...together?" I add a smile at the end to make it seem genuine. 

"Yeah, for about eight months now." Day says. He is beaming as he looks down towards Alana. They look so happy together. How could I have ever thought Day and I would be able to mend that relationship we had so many years ago? I told Tess we had both changed. He doesn't love me anymore. 

"Well, I'm happy for you both." I say and quickly go find Tess to tell her I have to leave.


End file.
